


Barchie/Beggie | The Way You Captivate Me

by untildawnpotterhead



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untildawnpotterhead/pseuds/untildawnpotterhead
Summary: This takes place right after Archie's dad is shot. I'm changing a few things obviously, so please don't get mad that it's not like the show/comics.





	1. Chapter 1

Archie POV

“Arch!” I heard a familiar voice yell. I looked up from my seat and wiped away a tear. Betty Cooper was running towards me. She slammed into me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her waist and hugged her tightly. I was glad that Betty came. After my father was shot, she was the first person I called. Not Ronnie, not Jughead, not even my own mother. I needed my best friend.

“Betts! Thank you for coming. I really need my best friend right now.” I said. She hugged me tighter. I cried on her shoulder for a while until I decided to sit down. I pushed her off of me gently and sat down in a room with her, waiting for information about my father. As we waited, Betty laid her head on my shoulder, rubbing circles on my back with her hand.

“Betty… What if he doesn’t make it? What will I do?” I asked. Betty sighed and wrapped her arms around me. 

“He will be fine, Arch. Just please calm down.” said Betty. She let go of me and I instantly missed her warmth. “You should call Veronica. I mean, she’s your girlfriend.”

I would have called Veronica, but I wanted to spend some time with Betty. She was my best friend and ever since I started dating Ronnie we barely spent any time together. 

“No, I don’t want anybody to know yet.” I said. She nodded and hugged me. Then we went back to waiting. She rested her head on my shoulder before speaking again.

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight? It can be just like old times.” she said. I smiled at the thought of her wanting to stay at my house. I nodded and opened my mouth to speak.

“Of course you can, Betts. You are my best friend.” I said. She smiled.

“Can I ask you something else?” she said, looking up at me.

“Sure.” I said. I looked back down at her and she sighed.

“Why did you call me? I mean, I know you and I are best friends and everything but you have Veronica and Jughead.” said Betty. I chuckled and hugged her tightly.

“Well, I guess it was just instinct. I don’t know, I just wanted to call someone I trusted more than anyone else.” I said to her. She smiled and laid her head back on my shoulder. After a few minutes, a nurse came walking into the room. She called my name and Betty and I looked up. We walked over to her and we all stepped into the hallway. 

“He is stable for now, but he isn’t doing very good. He is going to have to have surgery, and he will probably have to stay here for a few weeks. The only thing you can do now is go home and wait for us to call in the morning.” said the nurse. She walked away, leaving us standing in the hallway.

“Betty… I’m terrified. I feel like this is my fault. If only I had been faster…” I said. I was defeated. My dad was one of the most important people in my life other than Betts. Betty hugged me and I sighed.

“Don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault. There was no way to stop it. Just try to cheer up. We can go get Juggie and Ronnie and we can go hang out.” said Betty. I sighed again.

“Okay. I’ll stop blaming myself, but I don’t want to hang out with them, I want to hang out with you. Alone.” I said. Betty blushed a bit but she shook it off and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the hospital.

“Well, what do you want to do?” she asked. I thought for a minute before deciding.

“Lets go to Pop’s.” I said. She gasped and looked up at me.  
“Archie, are you sure?” She asked me. I nodded and led her all the way to Pop’s. We both ordered a milkshake and sat down at our booth. We talked for a while before we saw two people walk into the restaurant. It was Jughead and Veronica, and they were holding hands. When they saw us they quickly let go of each other and walked over to the booth. 

“Hey, Betty.” said Jughead, sitting beside her. Veronica sat down beside me and started talking. I wasn’t paying attention however, because I was watching Jughead and Betty. They were talking and holding hands. Then I saw something else. As Betty was taking a sip of her milkshake Jughead and Veronica looked at each other. Except it was more than a look. There was something going on, and it didn’t feel right. Then I looked back at Betty, who was looking at me. She smiled and turned over to Jughead. They started talking again just as I heard my name.

“Archiekins? Are you okay?” asked Veronica. I cringed at the nickname and looked over at her.

“I’m fine, Veronica.” I said. She smiled and turned away from me. Betty and Jughead were watching us now. Jughead was smiling at Veronica while Betty was staring at her with a look of pure hatred. Did Jughead say something to her? Betty climbed over Jughead and walked out of Pop’s. I climbed over Veronica and ran after her. I didn’t want to leave Jughead and Veronica alone together but I had to find Betty. I finally found her sitting by a tree on a bench. I ran over to her and I sat beside her. She was crying.

“Betty, are you okay?” I asked. She looked over at me. Her signature high ponytail wasn’t really that high anymore, and her beautiful blue eyes were red and puffy. My heart broke for her. 

“No. Did you see the way they were looking at each other? He likes her, not me.” said Betty. I sighed and she rested her head on my shoulder.

“I did see it. I am so sorry, Betts. I was going to say something about it after we left, but you ran off.” I said. Betty smiled and wiped away some of her tears.

“It’s alright. Thank you, Arch. Anyways, we should go back to your house now.” she smiled. I smiled back and we walked home. On our way back however, we saw Jughead and Veronica walking out of Pop’s together. They looked around and all of a sudden Veronica planted her lips on his. I was mostly shocked, and Betty was angry. She started to walk towards them, but I had a better ideai pulled her close to me and hugged her tightly. Making sure that we were close enough for Jughead and Veronica to see us, I put my hands on her hips and leaned in very slowly. Before our lips could meet, Jughead and Veronica came running over to us. When Betty saw them both getting so mad at us for almost kissing, even though it wasn’t real, she went up to Veronica and slapped her. Jughead was shocked, and so was Veronica. I was trying so hard not to laugh, because I knew Veronica deserved it. Veronica went to punch Betty but she missed because I pulled her behind me, standing in front of her protectively.

“Archiekins! Let me at her!” yelled Veronica. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

“No way, Veronica. You deserved that!” I said. She sighed.  
“What do you mean? I didn't do anything!” she yelled. I laughed humorlessly.

“Yes you did! You were literally just making out with her boyfriend!” I yelled.

“Ex.” corrected Betty. I looked back at her and smiled before continuing. Jughead was looking at Betty with a sad face, but she wasn't going to pity him.

“You’re cheating on me with Jughead.” I said. Veronica scoffed.

“You cheated on me with Betty! You were just about to kiss her!” Veronica said.

“Listen, Veronica! A kiss is way different than a full on make out sesh, okay! Anyway, we were only doing that to get back at you after we saw you guys making out right in the middle of the parking lot!” Betty yelled. I looked back at her in surprise but she basically ignored me until she grabbed my arm and dragged me away from them.

She looked like she had calmed down a bit, but I could tell she was angry. I rubbed her arms and tried to calm her down even more and help her relax. She took a few deep breaths and then finally, the tears started falling. She was basically bawling, almost like the night of the dance when I rejected her. I did love her though, I just wasn't good enough for her. But I was finally starting to feel like I was.

“Betty…” I said in a concerned voice. She smiled at me and hugged me. She was still crying. “Please stop crying, I’m going to start soon.” She laughed into my shoulder and pulled away, making me instantly miss her warmth. 

“Okay, okay!” she said laughing. I laughed too and we started to walk back to my house. We talked and laughed the whole way there, and we both forgot about everything that happened that day. 

“You were amazing! Your plan was brilliant!” Betty howled. I laughed and turned to her as we walked into my house.

“You were too! You were a complete badass. You told Veronica off!” I said. She smiled and blushed at me and I smiled back. 

“Thanks.” she said. We sat down on the floor in my room and we talked even more. 

“Remember when we were little and all we watched was Beauty and the Beast.” I said to her. 

“Oh my gosh! We were obsessed with that movie!” she said.

“I remember when you would cuddle up against me whenever the beast got shot because you started crying!” I said. She laughed and threw the pillow she was resting on at me. 

“Oh my gosh! We should watch it! I’ll go get it, you wait here!” said Betty excitedly. She ran over to her house and came back in a flash with the movie in her hand. She puts it in the DVD player and sits on my bed excitedly. I sit beside her as the movie starts. About an hour and a half later, Gaston pulled out the gun and pointed it at the beast. I could feel Betty shifting uncomfortably beside me. Then Gaston shot the beast, and Betty instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and started crying. I laughed and hugged her back. After a few minutes Betty pulled away and looked up at me. She looked into my eyes for a moment and I did the same to her. Her green eyes were a little red, but she still looked beautiful. I started to lean into her and she did the same to me.

“Arch…” she whispered as our lips met. The kiss was slow and passionate, but it stopped too quickly when she pulled away.

“Betty…” I started, but she said something just as I opened my mouth again.

“I-I’m sorry…” she stuttered as she got up and started to walk away. 

“Betty! Wait!” I said, grabbing her arm gently as I caught up to her.

“What?” she asked me. There were tears in her eyes and my heart broke for her. She needed to understand that I liked her too. I may not have realized it until then, but I always did like her.

“I like you.” I said simply. She gasped and backed away a little bit. She was shocked but after a few seconds she stepped closer to me. 

“You do?” she asked me. I nodded and she smiled. “But what about Veronica?” she asked. I sighed.

“I don’t care about Veronica anymore, Betts. I like you, Betty Cooper. I always have and I always will.” I say. She smiled and pulled me close to her, putting her lips on mine for a few seconds before pulling away.

“I like you too, Archie Andrews.” 

All was well.


	2. Chapter 2

Archie POV

     A few days later and Betty and I were still going strong. We spent all of our time together. We hadn’t come out with our relationship yet, and it was probably for the best. Jughead and Veronica were dating, and despite what they did to Betty and I, we were happy for them. They still talked to us sometimes. They didn’t know about Betty and I dating, but they sure did have their suspicions. We were planning on telling them at some point, we just needed a little more time. Betty was saying Jughead and her mother would be mad, and I agreed. I mean, her mother never really liked me and Jughead was mad when we were just pretending to make out. When we came out with our relationship we wanted to make sure that everyone that we cared about supported us. The first person we agreed to tell when we were ready was Kevin. We knew he wanted us to be together. He always said we were endgame when we were younger, and I used to think he was crazy for even thinking about it. I realize now that I only felt that way because I wouldn’t accept my feelings for Betty. They had always been there, they were just hidden, deep down inside of me. I couldn't believe that I had never noticed them before.

    “Guys, lets go to Pop’s. We need to hang out.” said Veronica. I rolled my eyes and we all agreed. We left my house and went to Pop’s. After the shooting barely anybody went there anymore. The place was pretty much empty when we sat down in our booth and ordered our usual milkshakes. We stayed there for a while until Veronica got tired.

    “Juggie! I’m tired. Let's go home.” said Veronica, hanging off of Jughead. She was trying to stay awake, but she kept falling asleep on his shoulder. He nodded and helped her out of the booth, waving goodbye as they walked out of the restaurant. I looked at my cell phone. It was getting really late, and I could tell that Betty was tired too. I laughed and helped her out of the booth. We drove back to my house and she went inside. When I got in she jumped on me and started kissing me. I was shocked but I kissed her back. When she pulled away I laughed as she yawned.

    “Let's get you to bed.” I said. I brought her up to my room and I laid her down on my bed. She wriggled around for a few seconds until she got comfortable. When I opened up the door she mumbled my name. I turned around asked her what she wanted.

    “Do you think you could sleep with me tonight?” asked Betty. I smiled and walked over to her.

    “Yeah, sure.” I said. She smiled and moved over a little bit so that I could lay down next to her. I put my arm around her and she turned around so she was facing me. Her eyes were still closed and she looked so peaceful. She nuzzled against me and let out a deep breath. I pulled her closer and we both fell asleep in each others arms.

    When I woke up the next day, Betty was gone. I was about to go looking for her when I got a knock on my door. I opened it and Betty came walking in. She was dressed in a simple pink blouse with jeans and her iconic ponytail was higher than usual. She hugged me and looked at my clothes.

    “Did you not change yet? School starts soon. I came here to get you to walk with me but since you aren’t ready I’ll wait for you.” said Betty. I smiled and walked upstairs. I came walking back down the stairs with my signature jacket and my bright red hair combed to the side. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the door.

    “Jeeze, Betty! Why are you going so fast?” I asked, laughing as Betty dragged me down the street. She stopped and looked at me.

    “I don’t know. I’m just happy today.” said Betty. She looked up at me again and smiled. She was so beautiful. I smiled back at her. She started pulling me along again and we finally made it to the school. When we walked in the bell rang, and Betty let go of my hand, waved goodbye, and ran to class.

    Finally, the bell rang for lunch. Jughead, Veronica, Betty, and me all sat down at our usual place outside. Jughead had his arm around Veronica and Betty was holding my hand, hiding it under the table.

    “So, did you hear about the dance coming up? We should all go!” said Veronica in an excited voice. I looked over at Betty and she was smiling at Veronica.

    “Yeah! We should! You and I can go together, right Arch?” she asked me. I smiled and nodded my head. She smiled back at me and went back to eating her food.

    “And I'll go with Juggie. Yay!” said Veronica. As Veronica started talking about what she was going to wear to the dance, I was watching Betty. She was smiling at Veronica, even though she wasn't actually paying attention to what she was saying. I knew that Betty was often annoyed by Veronica, and I couldn't blame her because she annoyed me too. I don’t know why I ever felt drawn to her. The only reason she ever liked me in the first place was because I was good looking. That was pretty much the only reason I started to like her too now that I think about it. Our relationship was toxic as hell, and it was only about sex and jealousy. I liked Betty more than I ever liked Veronica, and Betty and I knew so much about each other before we started dating. Veronica and I had almost just met when we kissed. Speaking of that kiss, yeah it was fun and there was a spark between Veronica and I in that moment, but my kiss with Betty was way deeper and full of passion. It was like fireworks were going off inside of me. I always liked Betty more than Veronica, it just took me awhile to realize it. When I finally did, I kind of got over Veronica.

    “Betty, you should wear something other than pink. Seriously, I think you would look good in a different color.” said Veronica. Betty thought for a moment.

    “I think you are right, Ronnie. We can go dress shopping later.” said Betty. Veronica beamed at her and she turned to me.

    “Wear blue.” she whispered to me. I nodded and we all went back to eating our food.

Betty POV

    It was finally time for Veronica and I to go dress shopping, and I was actually excited. I don’t know why I decided to get a blue dress, I guess I just wanted to change it up a bit. I also knew that Archie looked amazing in blue, and I wanted him to look his best.

    Veronica and I walked into the dress store. We looked around for a while until I suddenly heard Veronica shriek with excitement.

    “Oh my gosh! This dress is amazing!” she yelled. I ran over to her and looked at the dress she was holding up to her body. It was green and short. It had ruffles on the bottom and a big green flower on the left strap. It was actually really beautiful. I looked at the smile on Veronica’s face and I laughed.

    “That is perfect for you. You should go try it on.” I said. She smiled again and ran to the fitting room, leaving me to find my dress alone. When I got to the next aisle of dresses Veronica came running out with the green dress on. She had black flats on her feet, and they matched perfectly. I looked at her with a surprised expression.

    “Veronica, you look great. That is definitely the dress you should get since Jughead said you should wear green.” I said. She smiled.

    “Great. Now it is time for you to find a blue dress.” said Veronica. I laughed as she pushed me over to the back of the store. Hanging right in front of my face was the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen. It was blue, and I mean blue. It wasn't a light blue either, it was more of a medium blue with the bottom of it flaring out into black. It had a sweetheart neckline and it had jewels lining the top. Veronica and I stared at it in amazement.

    “You are so buying this dress, and you cannot tell me otherwise.” said Veronica. I laughed.

    “I need to find some shoes for-” I looked over and saw a pair of black heels in my size. “Nevermind.” I said. I took the dress of of the rack and grabbed the shoes. I went into the fitting room and Veronica sat in front of the door. After I was done putting on the dress and the shoes I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good.

    I walked out of the fitting room and Veronica stared at me. “You have like, the perfect body for that dress! Archie is going to go crazy when he sees you in that!” squealed Veronica. I rolled my eyes.

    “What?” I said in a confused voice. Did she know about Archie and I?

    “Did you really think I didn't know you guys were going out? It's super obvi.” said Veronica. I sighed and looked down at my feet.

    “Does Jughead know too?” I asked. She rolled her eyes.

    “He has his suspicions, but he isn't sure if you guys are together or not.” said Veronica. I sighed in relief.

    “You guys should tell him though. He thinks you guys would be a good couple.” said Veronica. I looked at her with a confused expression on my face.

    “He does? We thought he would be mad…” I said.

    “Nope. He told me that he always knew that you loved Archie more than him.” she said. I turned towards her.

    “Love? I don’t love Archie…” I said. Veronica looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

    “Veronica, stop it! We just started dating!” I said.

    “But you have had a crush on him since you were four years old-” she started, but I stopped her.

    “Veronica, I came here to get a blue dress not have girl talk.” I said. She nodded.

    “Sorry, Betty.” she said. I smiled and went back to the fitting room to take the dress and shoes off. When I came back we both bought their clothes and left the store. When we got back to my house we sat down and talked.

    “So how are things with Jughead?” I asked her. She smiled at the thought of him and turned to me.

    “It's great. We are great. He’s really nice to me actually. What about you and Archie?” asked Veronica.

    “It's going better than I thought it was going to. He's great. I know we have only been dating for a few days but we have been best friends for years. I really feel like I can trust him.” I said. Veronica laughed.

    “It really does sound like you love him, Betty.” said Veronica. I looked at her again.

    “Eh, I don’t really know what love feels like. I've never been in love with anyone before.” I said. Veronica laughed at me and I began to get angry.

    “So you're telling me that you don't love Archie or Jughead?” asked Veronica. I hesitated before nodding. Of course I liked Archie way more than I ever liked Jughead. Archie had always been there for me and he had always protected me, not to mention that I had a crush on him way longer. Maybe I did love Archie…

    “I mean, I think I might be close to it with Archie, but yes, that is what I am telling you.” I said. Veronica sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

    “Don't tell Archie that you know about us being together because we promised each other that the first person we would tell is Kevin.” I blurted out. Veronica laughed and then nodded her head.

    “Of course, Betty.” she said.

    “Thank you so much.” I said. After that we talked for a little bit before going to sleep.  
    

 


	3. Chapter 3

Betty POV

It was finally time for Veronica and I to get ready for the dance, and I was actually really excited. Archie hadn't seen me in my dress yet, and I was nervous to show him. I knew he wouldn't judge me about how I looked, but I was scared that he wouldn't like me in blue.

Veronica knocked on my door and I answered. She had both of the dresses in her hands and a huge smile on her face.

"Omg! This is going to be the best night of your life, Betty. I can feel it!" said Veronica, stepping into the house. I smiled at her and brought her up to my room. We changed into our outfits and we did each other's hair. I put Veronica's hair up in a messy braided bun with a silver clip to make it look prettier. I was in love with how she did my hair. She put the top in a french braid and pulled it back into a ponytail. She left the bottom of it down and curled it. It was honestly the best I had ever seen my hair, I almost liked it more than my signature ponytail.

After the hair we did our make up, and when Veronica was done with mine I looked like a completely different person. She didn't put a lot on, just some mascara, eyeliner, foundation, blush, and red lipstick. When I looked at the full length mirror I was honestly startled. I didn't even know it was me at first. Then I looked at Veronica. Even though I thought I looked amazing, she still looked better than me. All of a sudden there was a knock on my door.

"You ready?" asked Veronica. I nodded. "Okay, I'll let them in. You coming?"

"Yeah I just have to put some more lipstick on and then I'll be right down." I said. Veronica nodded and went downstairs to let the boys in. I quickly but carefully put a little more lipstick on and slipped my heels on my feet.

Archie POV

Jughead and I were waiting outside of Betty's door. Veronica told us to meet them there. I was excited to see what Betty looked like. She was seriously beautiful in blue, even if she didn't think so.

When Veronica opened the door I was shocked. She looked good. The green dress she was wearing suited her figure and her hair was basically flawless. She smiled and hugged Jughead and I. She told us to come in to wait for Betty. A few seconds later I heard a door close upstairs and all of us saw Betty come walking downstairs.

I was speechless. She looked perfect. The blue dress she was wearing was tight around her curves and it made her look really beautiful. Her hair was styled in a way I had never seen before, but I loved it. She wasn't wearing a lot of make up, but she still looked amazing. I looked over at Jughead and even he looked impressed.

When Betty finally made it over to me she smiled and hugged me tightly. I was still a little shocked but I hugged her back. She pulled away and I was finally able to look at her up close. She really was flawless.

"You guys ready to go?" asked Veronica. Everyone said yes so we all loaded into the car and drove to Riverdale High.

The place was packed, and there were cars everywhere. When we finally were able to get into the dance Veronica pulled me aside. Betty and Jughead didn't notice we were gone as they went over to get some punch.

"What do you want, Veronica?" I asked. She smiled.

"I know." she said with a smug look on her face. I was confused.

"Know about what?" I asked.

"You and Betty, duh!" she said. I looked at her.

"You do?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes! And Jughead and I are cool with it. In fact, we knew you guys were going to get together at some point. Besides, Jughead and I are happy together, there would be no reason for us to be jealous. We just want what's happy for you." she said. I smiled and hugged her.

"So, how do really feel about her? She's not just a rebound right?" she asked me.

"Of course she isn't! Betty is all I've ever wanted. She's smart, funny, talented, beautiful. I definitely don't deserve her at all." I said. Veronica smiled.

"So you love her?" she asked. I thought for a few seconds.

"I don't know. Maybe? I mean, we have only actually been together for a few days. I really like her though, and I feel like I could grow old with her by my side." I said. Veronica laughed.

"I feel the same way about Jughead." said Veronica. We both smiled and went over to the punch table. We looked around for a little bit and finally saw them in the corner talking. They seemed to be getting along really well. I knew that they hadn't talked much since the break up, so I thought that maybe they should talk for a little while longer. Veronica obviously thought the same thing since she turned away and started talking to me. I kept glancing over at Jughead and Betty though. And that's when it happened. It was so fast it was like it was in slow motion. I glanced over at them one last time before walking over and Jughead pulled Betty in and kissed her. Betty didn't kiss him back though, she just pushed him off and asked him what he was doing. Before he could answer I was standing right beside him. He looked over at me and saw how angry I was. He backed up a little.

"A-Archie. I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't-" started Jughead, but it was too late. I pushed him up against the wall.

"If you ever touch her like that again I swear to god I will bury you! You hear me!?" I yelled at him. He nodded and I let him go, grabbing Betty protectively. I looked beside me and saw Veronica. There were tears rolling down her face and I felt really bad.

"Ronnie-" started Jughead, but Veronica cut him off.

"No. I don't want to hear how sorry you are Jughead Jones. We are done. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore!" said Veronica. She stomped over to the other side of the room and sat down.

"What the hell is wrong with you, man?" I said to Jughead as Betty and I walked away. We started to walk over to Veronica but someone was already with her... Reggie Mantle. Betty and I smiled at them as a slow song started to play. I held my hand out to Betty.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her. She nodded and blushed, grabbing my hand. We went into the middle of the dance floor and we turned to each other. She put her arms arpund me and locked her fingers behind my neck while I rested mine on her sides. We both started to lean in until our lips met. It was like the first time we kissed. It never felt like that with Veronica, it never felt like that with _anyone._

"I'm sorry about Jughead, Betts." I said to her. She sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Thank you." she said. I smiled.

"Of course." I said. She leaned into me and rested her head on my chest. I wanted to stay there forever, but soon enough the dance was already over.

"Betty! Archie!" I heard Veronica yell. We turned around and saw her running towards us.

"I'm gonna go home with Reggie. I'll talk to you both tomorrow." she said. Betty and I both nodded and she left. As we were walking out of the school we saw Jughead walking over to us. He finally got over and he turned to Betty.

"B-Betty, I am so sorry-" he started, but Betty cut him off by slapping him. I was trying to hold back my laughter by turning away, but it wasn't working very well.

"Ow. What was that for?" he said.

"Everything. Bye, Jughead." she said, walking away. She was laughing too.

"Betty, I can't believe you just did that!" I laughed. She grinned at me.

"Well he knows that sometimes apologies just don't cut it." she said. I nodded and turned away.

"I'm sorry." I said. She looked over at me. We were in the car.

"For what?" she asked.

"For rejecting you. I shouldn't have Betty, because I do love you. I realize that now, and I am so sorry. I made you feel horrible." I said. She turned to me.

"Archie, you love me?" she said. I turned to her and saw her face light up with joy.

"Of course, Betty. How could I not?" I said. She kissed me and I kissed her back. "I love you, Betty."

"I love you too." she said back to me. After that I kissed her again and we went back home.

I asked her if she wanted to stay with me again and she said sure. She ran over to her house and took a shower before she came back over. When she got back her hair was wet and it was falling just below her shoulder blades. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. She hugged me and we sat down on my sofa.

"So, do you know when your dad is going to get out of the hospital?" she asked me. I nodded.

"No." I said. She smiled and grabbed my hand, intertwining it with hers. All of a sudden Betty got a call. She answered it.

"Hello?" she asked. A person started talking and I could tell instantly that it was serious. She sounded panicked and when they both hung up Betty jumped off of the sofa.

"We need to go get Veronica." she said. I looked at her questioningly.

"Why?" I asked. She turned to me with a serious look on her face.

"Her and Reggie are in the hospital." she said. I stood up and looked at her. She pulled out of the house and basically threw me into the driver's seat of the truck. After we started driving Betty started to have a panic attack.

"Archie! We need to hurry!" yelled Betty.

"I'm sorry Betty but I'm going as fast as I can." I replied. When we got to the hospital we ran inside a doctor took us to Veronica's room.

"Hey guys." muttered Veronica.

"Woah." Betty and I said in unison.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Archie POV

    Veronica was beaten up pretty bad. She had cuts and bruises on the side of her face and a black eye on the other, and there was blood all over her green dress. She looked stressed out, and Betty spoke up.

    “Veronica? Are you okay?” Betty asked. Veronica looked up at us again.

    “Yeah. I'm not the one that is in bad condition. Reggie's side was the one that was hit-”

    “Wait, what? Someone hit you guys?” I asked. Veronica nodded Betty looked up at me and back to her. She went over to Veronica and sat down beside her.

    “Y-Yeah, it was a drunk driver. I don't remember her name but they told me that Reggie wasn't in good condition when I woke up.” said Veronica, her voice breaking.

    “Is he allowed to have visitors?” Betty and I asked. She nodded and Betty and I looked at each other and back to her.

    “You guys can go, I'll be fine by myself until you come back.” she said.

    “Are you sure?” asked Betty. Veronica nodded.

    “What's his room number?” I asked her. She thought for a moment.

    “146 I think.” she said. Betty nodded and pulled me out of the door, dragging me to Reggie's room.

    We walked into room 146 and saw Reggie sitting on the bed. He was awake but just barely. Veronica was right, he looked way worse than she did. He had a few large gashes on the left side of his face, and a bunch of bruises and cuts on his torso. He had a wound on his head that was stitched up. There was a little bit of blood on his sheets and he looked drained. When Reggie saw Betty and I come into his room he flashed us a weak smile.

    “Is Ronnie okay, guys?” he asked us. Betty sat down beside him while I stood beside her. I had my hand on her shoulder and she blushed when I gave it a squeeze. She looked up at me and smiled before looking back at Reggie.

    “She's fine, Reg. She seemed really worried about you too.” Betty said.

    “Can I ask you guys something?” Reggie said. We both nodded.

    “Do you guys blame me for what happened?” he asked. Betty smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

    “Of course not, Reggie.” Betty reassures. “And I'm sure that Veronica doesn't either.” He nodded and Betty let go of his hand. I bent down and put my mouth close to her ear.

    “I'm going to go visit my dad, Betts. I'll be back. When you're done here go back to Veronica's room.” I said. Betty nodded and I kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and turned back to Reggie when I walked out of the door. I walked over to my dads room. He was doing well, and he was probably going to be able to come home soon.

    When my dad saw me walk into the room a huge smile had appeared on his face. I walked over and sat down beside him, hugging him in the process. My dad laughed and sat back in his bed.

    “Hey, dad. Do you have any idea when you are going to be home?” I asked him. He nodded.

    “They said I could come home tomorrow. I was going to tell you when you came to visit tomorrow but you came tonight so I thought I should've. Why are you here anyway?” my dad said. I sighed.

    “Uh, Veronica and Reggie were in a car accident. A drunk driver hit them when he was taking her home from the dance.” I said. My dad put his left hand on my shoulder.

    “I'm sorry, son. I know they are your friends-” my dad said. He knew about Betty and I being together, and he was actually pretty happy about it. He even said that he knew that it would've happened eventually, and I couldn't help but agree.

    “It's cool, dad. They seem to be doing okay. Reggie looks a little banged up but he will definitely pull through.” I said. My dad nodded.

    “Cool. Well, it's getting late. You and Betty should go home.” he said. I looked at him questioningly.

    “How did you know I brought Betty with me?” I asked. He smiled.

    “You never go anywhere without her!” he said.

    “Yeah, that's true. Later, dad.” I said. He said goodbye and I walked back to Veronica's room. Betty was waiting for me there. She walked up to me. I put my arm around her shoulders and she looked up at me.

    “Ready to go?” she asked. I nodded and she went over to hug Veronica. “Bye, V. I will come visit you tomorrow!”

    “Thanks, Betty.” said Veronica, waving goodbye as us. I put my arm around Betty again and we walked out of the hospital together, getting into my dad's truck.

    “So? How is your dad?” Betty asked. I smiled at her before starting the vehicle.

    “He's doing great. I have to go get him tomorrow.” I said. She smiled.

    “That's great, Archie. He's finally coming home. Do you think I can come with you?” she asked me. I nodded and smiled at her, pulling out of the parking lot.

    “Of course you can, Betts. My dad loves you. You are basically family.” I said. Betty smiled and moved over to the middle seat, cuddling against me. She looked tired. I leaned my head on hers.

    “Do you want to sleep at my place, tonight?” I asked her. She looked up at me.

    “Yeah. I'd like that. I basically live with you, Arch.” she joked. I laughed and nudges her shoulder gently. When we finally made it back to my house Betty was asleep. She was laying on my shoulder and she looked very peaceful. I hated to wake her, but I had to. I shook her a little bit.

    “Betty…” I whispered. I said her name again and her eyes fluttered open.

    “Archie? Are we home?” she asked. I nodded. She sat up and I helped her climb out of the truck. I led her inside and brought her to my room. I took her jacket off and told her to sit down while I went to hang it up. When I came back I went through my drawers and found a large shirt for her to wear.

    “Here you go, Betts.” I said. I threw it to her and she caught it with ease.

    “Thanks,” she said. She got up off of the bed and walked over to me. She turned around and lifted up her hair. “Unzip me?” she asked. I nodded and I unzipped her dress. She muttered a thank you and turned to me.

    “Turn around. No peeking.” she said with a smile on her face. I nodded and turned around, respecting her privacy. When she was done changing into my shirt she told me it was okay to look. I turned around and I saw she had already put the rest of her hair down, having it fall in loose curls just past her shoulder blades. She climbed into my bed and I followed after her.

    “Goodnight, Arch.” she said. I put my arm around her and she snuggled up against me. Our faces were close, and I kissed her quickly before replying.

    “Goodnight, Betts.” I said back. She smiled and put her hand on my cheek.

    “I love you…” she said affectionately.

    “Love you too, Betty.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~

This chapter is dedicated to my favorite actor Luke Perry! He was amazing, and the fact that he is gone just breaks my heart! Rest easy, handsome! ❤💕😭

Archie POV

    I woke up with Betty in my arms. I had to go get my dad in a few minutes, so I decided to wake her up because she had said that she wanted to go with me. I shook her lightly and she shuffled around the bed a little bit. She fluttered her eyes open and smiled at me.

    “Hey, Arch.” she mumbled. I smiled back at her and pecked her cheek.

    “Hey, Betts. I have to go get my dad now, so go get dressed and meet me in the truck in fifteen.” I said, kissing her cheek. She nodded and got up, walking back over to her house. I got a quick shower and changed into some decent clothing before getting into the truck. After a few seconds Betty came out and sat in the passenger seat, buckling her seat belt.  

    “So, we should visit Veronica and Reggie too,” Betty said. I looked over at her for a split second and nodded my head. I grabbed her hand and smiled at her before starting the truck and driving away. We finally got the hospital and I told my dad we were going to visit Veronica and Reggie before we left and that he should wait in the truck. He nodded his head and he walked out of the front doors.

    “I'll go visit Reggie, you go to Veronica.” Betty said. I nodded and went to Veronica's room. I knocked on the door and I heard her tell me to come in. She was standing up when I opened the door. She ran over and hugged me.

    “I can leave today!” she said excitedly. I wondered why she would've been able to get out so early, her dad probably had some connections with the hospital. Or maybe her injuries just weren't that serious. I found that hard to believe though, because the night before she didn't look like she was doing that well.

    “That's great, Ronnie.” I said with a smile. She hugged me tightly. After she let go she crossed her arms and looked up at me.

    “Can you like, take me home please?” she asked. I nodded and she smiled.

    “Yeah. We just have to wait for Betty, she's talking to Reggie.” I said. She looked at me with confusion and sat down on her bed. I sat beside her.

    “Since when was she friends with Reggie?” Veronica said.

    “I don't know. I think she's just worried about him.” Archie said. Veronica smiled weakly and folded her hand in her lap. “Hey, don't be jealous. Betty is with me now, Veronica. She'd never cheat.” She smiled.

    “Yeah, I guess you're right.” she said. She smiled up at me and started talking about something random, but I couldn't pay attention. All I could think about was why Betty was so worried about Reggie.

Betty's POV

    I walked up to the room that Reggie was staying in and knocked on the door. I heard him tell me to come in and so I did. I saw him laying down on his hospital bed, not looking much better than he did the night before.He opened his eyes and when he saw me he smiled and I smiled back. I sat down beside him and grabbed his right hand.

    “Hey, Reg. How are you feeling?” I asked. He chuckled a little and squeezed my hand a little bit.

    “I'm a little sore. I'll be able to get out in a few days.” Reggie said. I smiled.

    “Good.” I said.

    “So, you and Andrews?” he asked me. I blushed a little bit.

    “What about us?” I asked him.

    “Don't be dumb, Betty.” he said. I laughed.

    “Yeah, we're together.” I said. His smile dropped and he turned serious.

    “If he hurts you, you tell me Betty. I don't want you getting hurt.” he said. I laughed again and let go of his hand.

    “Okay dad. I have to get going now, please let me know how you're doing. Bye, Reg.” I said. He said goodbye and I walked back to Veronica's room where Archie and Veronica were waiting for me. I walked in and Archie and Veronica started staring at me. I walked over to slowly until I was right in front of them.

    “What?” I asked. They both looked at each other and then back up at me.

    “How's Reggie?” Archie asked. I sat down.

    “He's doing well I guess. He said he'll be out in a couple days.” I said.”What about you, V?”

    “I can actually go today.” Veronica said. I smiled at her.

    “That's great! We should all go to Pop's after we bring Archie's dad back home.” I said. Archie smiled.

    “Yeah, we should.” he said. Veronica laughed and stood up. We all left the hospital and got in Archie's truck where his dad was waiting for us. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

    “Hey, Mr. Andrews “ I said. He smiled even bigger.

    “Hey, Betty!” he said excitedly. He hugged me tightly.

    “How are you?” he asked. I looked over at Archie and back at Fred.

    “I'm good.” I said. We talked all the way back to Archie's house. Archie brought Fred back in the house and left me and Veronica waiting in the truck.

    “So, you and Reggie?” Veronica said, trailing off. I looked at her confusedly.

    “What do you mean?” I asked. I think I knew what she was getting at...

    “Since when were you guys friends?” she asked. I laughed.

    “Is someone jealous?” I asked. She blushed heavily and looked out of the window.

    “Of course not.” she said. I knew she was lying. I grabbed her hand.

    “We're just friends. I was worried about him. I love Archie, V.” I said. She smiled and looked back at me as Archie got back in the truck.

    “So, you guys ready to go?” Archie asked with a smile.

    “Yep.” Veronica and I said in unison. I was glad to have such a great best friend like her.

    Veronica, Archie, and I finally arrived at Pop's and there were a few very unexpected guests there. Jughead and Toni were sitting at our traditional booth. My face turned red and I clenched my fist. I wasn't going to let Jughead ruin everything. Archie saw what I was doing and grabbed my hand, smiling at me.

    “Let's go somewhere else…” Archie whispered to Veronica and I. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

    “No, we’re staying here.” I said. I dragged Veronica and Archie over to the booth behind Jughead. Veronica kept trying to tell me to leave, but I didn’t listen. We can’t let Jughead ruin our good time every time we see him. When we sat down Jughead looked at me with a sad expression. I shook him off and grabbed Archie’s hand, holding it tightly. Jughead looked away and kissed Toni passionately. I knew he was just doing it to try to make me jealous, but I think Veronica was the one that got hurt. She started to get up but I grabbed her hand. I leaned over to her.

   “We can’t let him win this!” I whispered. “We are staying until he is gone.” I said. Archie and Veronica looked at me and smiled. We sat there for a while talking quietly before Jughead and Toni finally left.

    “Finally! I thought they’d never leave! I’ll go order our milkshakes.” I said. Archie nodded and kissed my cheek. I walked up to the counter.

Archie’s POV

    I kissed Betty’s cheek as she went up to get our milkshakes. I leaned over to Veronica.

    “So? Did you ask her about Reggie?” I asked. She nodded.

    “Yeah,” she said with a smile on her face. “She said that she was just worried about him and that she loves you.” Veronica said. I smiled.

    “She said she loved me?” I said with a smile on his face, my voice going up a few octaves. A blush crept upon my face and Veronica laughed.

    “Yeah.” Veronica said. I smiled even wider.

    “Ya know, if someone told me a few weeks ago that I would be dating Betty Cooper in the future, I would've called them crazy.” I said.

    “Really? I think everyone expected you guys to get together at some point.” Veronica said as Betty came walking over with our milkshakes. She smiled as she sat down beside me, and I couldn't help but stare at her. She was always so positive, and seeing her down was so rare. I just couldn't help but think that she was beautiful, inside and out. I was so lucky to find her.

    After a couple hours everyone figured that they should all go home. Betty had been staying at my house since my dad was shot and Veronica probably wanted to see her parents. I drove her home and when I pulled in my driveway Betty jumped up and hugged me.

    “I love you.” she said. I laughed and wrapped my arm around her.

    “I love you too.”

    “Do you think we could go somewhere this weekend? Just us and our friends? Think it'd be fun.” Betty said. I raised an eyebrow.

    “What friends are you talking about?” I asked. She pulled away from me and started counting on her fingers.

    “Well, we have V, Reg, Kev, Moose, maybe Jughead…” she said. I sighed.

    “Betty-”

    “Listen! I know what you're going to say, but I doubt he will try anything like that on me again considering what I did to him afterwards.” she said. I laughed at the memory. “Plus, Toni will be there if he goes, meaning that he wouldn't dare cheat. I mean, come on! He's been our best friend since elementary school. So please, can we go somewhere?” Betty asked. I nodded.

    “Yay!” she squealed. She jumped and hugged me. She kissed me deeply and after a few seconds pulled away. “We can ask Veronica where she might want to go. She probably has lots of places, you know V.” I nodded again. “Bye, Arch. Love you!” she yelled getting out of the truck and running to her house before I could say it back. She sure was something.

  
    

    

    

    


	6. Chapter 6

Archie’s POV

 

    Betty had managed to talk to Veronica about going up to one of her cabins that her family had owned. She said yeah, so Betty asked me to help her ask everyone. Of course I knew that I nor Veronica wanted Jughead to come, but Betty insisted. And she was somewhat right about him being our best friend since childhood. Maybe the weekend wouldn’t be so bad.

 

    “I still don’t know if he should come, Archie.” Veronica said. We were sitting in the students lounge. Betty was sitting beside me while Veronica sat in one of the chairs.

 

    “I don’t really think he should either but Betty is right, Veronica. We just have to trust her.” I said.

 

    “Did you guys forget what he did to me? He cheated on me with one of my best friends. He’s dangerous. Not to mention Reggie is getting out of the hospital tomorrow and I was planning on having him go with us.” Veronica said.

 

    “Well, Reg can still go if Jughead goes too.” Betty said.

 

    “Well, I don’t want Jughead to know that I’m dating him. Who knows what he’ll do?” Veronica said. Betty sighed and pulled her hands away from mine, resting her head on my shoulder.

 

    “I know, but I already invited him. I can’t _uninvite_ him, he could get mad and try to hurt me. He has to go, and Reg also has to go. We’ll just try to keep your relationship a secret around him and keep our distance.” Betty said.

 

    “Are you sure that it will work?” I asked her. Betty sighed.

 

    “I don’t know, but we have to try. I don’t knock what I was thinking! Why would I think that it would be a good idea to invite Jughead?” Betty yelled. She was crying.

    “Because you’re dense, Betty.” Veronica said. I looked over at her and glared.

 

    “Hey!” I said. I put my arms around Betty to comfort her. “Leave her alone, Veronica. She was trying to be nice!”

 

    “Fine. I'm sorry, B.” Veronica said. Betty nodded her head and stood up, walking out of the room. Before I went after her I turned to Veronica.

 

    “You're the one that's dense, Veronica.” I said. I ran after Betty. I found her in the library. It was empty except for the small group of kids in the corner. I went over to her.

 

    “Betty? Are you okay?” I asked her. She smiled and put her book down.

 

    “Yeah. I guess I kinda deserved it. I mean, I must be really dumb to invite him.” she said.

 

    “No, no! You were trying to do the right thing! Honestly, I probably would've done the same thing if I were you.”

 

    “Really?” she asked me.

 

    “Yeah. I'd never lie to you.” I said. She laughed.

 

    “Good, because I’d never lie to you either.” she said. I smiled.

 

    “I’m sorry about Veronica… She can be a little bit of a bitch sometimes. I’m sure she didn’t mean it.” I said. She looked down as her smile faded.

 

    “Yeah…” she trailed off. She looked back up at me when I brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

 

    “It’s almost lunch time, so we should get going.” I said. We both stood up and before we left the library she stopped me by grabbing my shoulder and turning me around.

 

    “Can we sit alone today?” she said. I looked at her.

 

    “Why? You don’t want to sit with Veronica?” I asked.

 

    “It’s not that, I just want to spend some alone time with you today.” she side. I smiled and kissed her cheek. She blushed a deep crimson and looked at her feet.

 

    “Of course, Betts.” I said. She smiled and I grabbed her hand, guiding her back to the student lodge. She looked inside and saw that Veronica was still there. She tried to get me to leave but I went in and sat on the sofa. She followed.

 

    “I’m sorry, Betty.” Veronica said. Betty looked down at her hands and grabbed one of mine. She scooted over closer to me without making any eye contact with Veronica.

 

    “Thanks, V.” she mumbled quietly. Veronica smiled and looked down at her cell phone. When Veronica wasn’t paying attention I saw a small tear fall down Betty’s cheek and I put my hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at me and I looked over at Veronica, who was staring at me and Betty. It was really awkward, and it felt horrible. Finally the bell rang, and Betty practically dragged me to the cafeteria to get our lunch. After that we went outside and sat at a table. After a few minutes Veronica came over and sat with us. Betty looked up at me with pleading eyes and I nodded. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, reassuring her.

 

    “Veronica, you need to go.” I said. She looked confused.

 

    “What? Why?” she asked with frustration. I sighed.

 

    “Betty and I want to sit together.” I said.

 

    “Um, you are.” she said.

 

    “I mean without you.” I said. She furrowed her eyebrows.

 

    “Why?” she asked.

 

    “Because we want some alone time together, V. You can come to my house and hang out with me later.” Betty said. Veronica smiled.

 

    “Alright, B. I’ll see you later. I’m gonna go sit with Cheryl and Toni.” she said. After she left Betty let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. I looked at her with a confused look.

 

    “Betty, what happened between you and Veronica?” I asked her. She sighed.

 

    “She’s just been kinda mean lately. Maybe it’s because of Jughead or her father but I seriously don’t really want to be around her all the time anymore. She’s still my best friend and everything and I care about her but it seems like she’s targeting me without _knowing_ that she’s targeting me if that makes sense. I don’t think she’s trying to be mean, she just can’t help it.” Betty said. I felt sad to know that Veronica was being mean to Betty.

 

    “Maybe things will get better when we go up to the cabin tomorrow.” I said, not entirely sure if what I was saying was right. I knew Veronica could be a bit rude at times, but just being flat out mean to her best friend was something I had never thought she'd do.

 

    “Yeah maybe.” she said. After our lunch we went to our classes.

 

    __________

 

Betty's POV

 

    It was time to go to Veronica's cabin, awasI was freaking out. I was happy that I was going to be able to see Reg and Arch, but Jughead was going too. He made me nervous. I didn't love him anymore, but I knew he still loved me. He also still loved Veronica as crazy as that sounds. I looked out of my window and saw Archie looking at me. I smiled and grabbed my phone.

 

 **_Arch_ ** 😜💕 **_: Veronica said we all are meeting at her house before we go._ **

 

 **_Me:  Cool. Meet you outside in five._ **❤

 

 **_Arch_ **😜💕: 😘

 

    I smiled as I packed the rest of my stuff. I went to get an outfit out of my dresser. I grabbed a black cropped sweater and a dark pair of jeans that I had never worn before. I had never worn the sweater either and my stomach was showing, which made me a little uncomfortable, but I wanted to switch things up a bit. Plus, Veronica picked it out for me.It wasn't like I was really big, but I wasn't as skinny as most girls at Riverdale High. My stomach was kind of flat but I had a lot of curves, and I just wasn't really that confident about my body. I knew Archie probably wouldn't judge me, but Jughead probably would. I let my  blonde hair fall down past my shoulders in long curls and put on a little bit of mascara and lipstick. I went down and met Archie, carrying all of my things.

 

Archie POV

 

    She was stunning. She was wearing a cropped sweater, which was black. I have barely ever seen her wear black. It showed most of her stomach, which I had really never seen before. She really was beautiful, but I knew she didn't think the same. I knew she was kind of insecure about her body, and I always told her there was no reason to be. When I looked at her in that moment, I could tell I was right.

 

    When she walked over she pulled her sweater down a bit and loomed at me. She was blushing, and she looked kind of embarrassed.

 

    “What's wrong, Betty?” I asked her.

 

    “Veronica picked this out for me and I really don't think it looks that great.” she said. I looked at her.

 

    “You look hot. C'mon Betts, you are beautiful.” I said, putting all of her bags in the back of the truck. “Anyone who doesn't think so is a loser.” Betty blushed at my words and got in the truck.

 

    We arrived at Veronica's house and everybody was waiting for us outside. I saw Veronica, Reggie, Cheryl, Toni, Sweet Pea, Kevin, Josie, and Jughead. I rolled my eyes as I saw him glare at me when I parked. Everybody went silent as Betty got out of the truck. Jughead was staring at her like she was a piece of meat (you know Jughead and his food…), Kevin looked amazed, Sweet Pea, Toni, and Josie looked flustered, Cheryl was looking at her like she was her worst enemy, Veronica looked proud that she had picked the perfect outfit, and Reggie looked… Well, Reggie was just staring at her. Not like she was a piece of meat, but like she was just… A really pretty girl. He was mesmerized. I could tell Betty was uncomfortable with everyone staring at her, so I walked over to her and put my jacket around her shoulders to try and cover her up a little bit. We walked over to the group.

 

    “Hey, Betty! Glad you could make it!” Veronica said. She hugged Betty. So did Cheryl surprisingly. Toni greeted her, along with Kevin. When she got to Reggie he hugged her. I don't know why, but I felt kinda… Jealous. I knew she would never go with Reggie, but something was going on with them. She said hello to Jughead and Veronica did a head count.

 

    “Where is Fangs?” Veronica asked.

 

    “He had a… Problem at home. Nothing to worry about.” Jughead said. She nodded and turned to Kevin.

 

    “And where is Moose?” she asked.

 

    “He's sick.” Kevin said. Veronica nodded again.

 

    “Well, let's get going. We should try to get there before dark.” Veronica said. Everyone nodded and got into their vehicles.

 

    “Jughead being here isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.” Veronica whispered to Betty and I as we all broke apart.

 

__________

 

Archie's POV

 

    As we all arrived at the cabin we were in awe. We weren't expecting it to be so big. It wasn't too big, it was basically just the right size for the amount of people that went.

 

    “Okay, everyone! There are only five bedrooms. All of you have told me who you are staying with. Reggie you are with me, Archie you're with Betty, Jughead you're with Toni, Kevin you're with Cheryl now, and Josie you're with… Sweet Pea.” Veronica said. Everyone nodded. Jughead and Toni were probably together now. I heard that he probably cheated on Betty and Veronica with her. I wouldn’t be surprised if that was what happened.Jughead really hadn’t been acting like himself. He was kind of nice to Veronica and Betty that day, but that might’ve been because Toni and his friends were around. Or maybe it was because of me and Reggie. He knew we could beat him if he tried anything.

 

    Betty and I went to our room, which was right beside Veronica and Reggie's. There was a hot tub in a room downstairs, and everyone decided to go in it. Betty and I were just changing.

 

    “Turn around,” she said. I laughed.

 

    “I'll just leave until you're done.” I said. She laughed.

 

    “Okay, Arch.” she said. I walked out of the room. Standing by the door, I heard her humming softly to herself and I laughed. She was so cute. After a few seconds she was done changing, and she walked out of the room looking even more beautiful than she did when she went in. She was wearing a hot pink bikini that was probably half a size too small, but she obviously didn't care. Her hair was up in a messy bun and the loose pieces were framing her face.

 

    “Wow,” I said. She laughed.

 

    “Thanks. Now it's your turn to change.” she said, pushing me into the room. I came out and put my arm around her waist loosely, walking to the hot tub. Everybody was already there, even Jughead and Toni. Reggie was dating Veronica, but that didn't stop him from staring at Betty again when we both walked in. It made me mad. But I knew I shouldn't have been because Betty would never like him back. But this time it was different. Betty was staring back at him. I nudged her and she looked up at me surprisingly.

 

    “What?” she whispered. She looked over and saw Jughead staring at her like she was a piece of meat again, and she cringed.

 

    “I can't stand him looking at me like that.” she said. I looked over at Jughead.

 

    “Let's just get in.” I said. I kept my eyes on Jughead the whole time. Reggie did the same, but he had his eyes on someone else. My girlfriend. My Betty. Even when Veronica was talking to him he was still looking at her. I mean, yeah she was beautiful but it was starting to get weird. Betty either didn't realize it or she was ignoring him because she was talking to me the whole time. At least I wasn't ignoring her. I looked over at Betty and took in her beauty. She really was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. I mean, I had always thought she was beautiful, but over the past few years she had just gotten prettier and I didn't even realize it because I barely spent time with her.

 

    “Guys, lets play truth or dare!” Veronica suggested. Everyone laughed. “Fine, spin the bottle.” she said. Everyone seemed interested except for me and Betty. “Oh come on, guys! Have a little fun! It’s not like you’ll be cheating! It’s just a game!” Veronica said. Betty and I finally agreed.

 

    “Okay, we can play it after we're done in here.” Veronica said smiling. She almost kissed Reggie but decided not to because she was trying to keep it a secret. After a while Reggie stopped looking at Betty and stared at Veronica. He probably realized I was getting angry. Betty grabbed my hand under the water and looked up at me, smiling. I smiled back.

 

    We were finally done hanging out in the hot tub and everyone was actually getting along. Maybe the weekend wasn't going to be so bad.

 

    “Okay, everyone gather ‘round!” said Veronica. Everyone sat in a circle. “I'll go first.” She spun the bottle.

 

    “Okay, Kevin.” Veronica said. Kevin leaned over and kissed her. He cringed afterwards.

 

    “God, you taste like a girl.” Kevin said.

 

    “So do you.” Veronica replies quickly. “Okay, Betty… Go.”I looked at Betty and smiled, telling her it was okay. She spun the bottle and it landed on Sweet Pea.

 

    “Alright northside princess, lay one on me.” he said. She cringed. She looked at me and I smiled and nodded, letting her know that it was okay if she did it. It wasn’t like she had feelings for him. She smiled and kissed Sweet Pea quickly, wiping her mouth when she was done.

 

    “Archie, your turn.” she said to me. I nervously spun the bottle and it landed on Betty. I smiled and kissed her. Next was Cheryl. She spun the bottle.

 

   “Hmm, Hobo. This should be interesting.” Cheryl said to Jughead. She kissed him lightly and smiled. Sweet Pea spun the bottle next, and it landed on Josie. He kissed her and passed the bottle to Veronica. She spun it and it landed on me. I really didn't want to kiss her but I knew that if I didn't she would be mad.

 

    “Archie.” she said. She leaned over and kissed me deeply, I just sat there and didn't kiss her back. I pushed her off.

 

    “Enough.” I said. She smiled.

 

    “Reggie, you go.” she said. She gave the bottle to Reggie and he spun it slowly. I prayed for it to land on someone other than Betty, but I guess my luck just wasn't that good that day. I looked over to Veronica and saw her face fall. I wasn't that happy about it either. But it was just a game, and Betty would never like him. I looked over at Reggie and saw that he had a blank expression on his face. He wanted to kiss her. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, Betty kissed him back. After a few short seconds Betty pushed him off and I was happy again. Veronica decided to end the game after that, and I didn’t blame her. I didn’t really feel like playing anymore either.

 

  

 

    

 

    

 

    

 

    

  
  


  

    


	7. Chapter 7

Archie’s POV

    When Betty and I went to our room to go to bed we heard Reggie and Veronica fighting in the room beside us. I knew what it was about though… She thought Reggie and Betty were together behind our backs. I honestly didn't know if they were or not. Betty didn't seem like that type of person. Reggie on the other hand…..

    Betty and I sat across from each other in our room. It was really awkward. We were going to have to talk about it at some point before it completely tore us apart.

    “Betty… Why did you kiss him back?” I asked suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

    “It was just a kiss, Arch. It's not like I'm in love with him. You know I love you.” she said. I sighed.

    “You guys have been really close lately… And since you guys started hanging out you stopped talking to Veronica. Tell me what's really going on.” I said. She looked down at her hands and then back up at me.

   “I don't know about you Archie, but I don't cheat. If we are having this conversation because you think I cheated on you with Reg, you're an idiot. He's just a friend. Just like Kevin. Just like Jughead. Just like every other guy in my life. Why aren't you bothered by them? It's not any different.” Betty said. Archie scoffed.

    “But it is, Betty. You guys are touchy and flirty, he basically was just drooling all over you at the hot tub.” he said.

    “So? Everyone else was too, I didn't really mind.” Betty said.

    “You didn't mind because you like him back!” I said, a little too loudly. I could see tears forming in her eyes and I felt horrible. She blinked them away. I had never yelled at her before.

    “I don't like him, Archie!” she screamed. I was shocked at her tone. “Why can't I be friends with a guy without everyone else thinking there is something more going on! I don't accuse you of cheating on me with Veronica and you guys hang out all the time! I'm sorry that I have other friends, Archie. I don't know what I did to make you so pissed off, but I'm sorry. Let me know when you choose me over Veronica… If that'll ever even happen.” Her words stung, and I almost ran after her when she stormed out of the room. After a little while I just couldn't take it, so I grabbed Ronnie and went to the hot tub to apologize to Betty. We were too late though. Reggie was already there with her. Of course. We hid behind the chairs in the back and watched them, listening in.

    “I just wish I could be treated like I matter.” Betty said. “I'm always second best to her, Reggie. Archie will always choose her over me, all of my friends would, even you.” My heart broke. She was never second best.

    “You're not second best to me, Betts. You do matter. At least to me you do.” Reggie said. My face started getting hot.

    “You can be nice sometimes, Reg. I wish you were always like this.” she said. Reggie put his arm around her and lifted her chin. She said that nothing was going on between them. My blood started to boil.

    “I am when I wanna be.” he said. She blushed and looked down. After a few seconds of silence she spoke up.

    “Do you think there's something wrong with me?” Betty asked. Reggie sighed and pulled her closer. 

    "Of course not."

    “Well, how about now?” she asked. She held her hands up to him and he traced her scars with his fingertips.

    “Betty…” he said. She was crying even harder now. “All of us have demons. You have no reason to feel that way.” She smiled.

    “Thanks, Reg. You know just what to say to make me feel better. I just want him to want me, you know?” she said. _I do want you. I always have._

    “He's a jerk.” he said. I almost got up and ran over to them but Veronica stopped me.

    “He is a jerk,” Betty agreed. I frowned. “A jerk that I just happen to be in love with, so be nice!” I calmed down a little bit after she said that. Reggie tensed up.

    “You're in love with him?” Reggie asked through gritted teeth. I listened closely, Veronica doing the same.

    “Yeah. I am.” she said with a smile on her face. I smiled too. “But he'll always choose Veronica over me. That's how it's always been. He was my best friend until Veronica came along. He never hung out with me anymore, and the only times he would was when Veronica couldn't or when they were fighting. He's even stood me up to hang out with her. I don't think he realizes how much it hurts that I'm just his second choice, Reg.” Betty confessed. Why hadn't she ever told me this? I did love Betty, so much and she was always my first choice. I felt horrible making her feel that way. I never meant to hurt her.

    “I'm sorry, Betts. Have you ever told him that you feel that way?” he asked her.

    “No. I didn't want him to be mad.” Betty said. I sighed. I wouldn't have been mad, and I think Veronica knew it too due to the look on her face after she said that.

    “Betty, you need to tell him. He's going to keep treating you like that until he knows you feel that way.” Reggie said. Betty agreed.

    “You're right, Reg. I'll tell him when I go back to our room.” she said.

    “Aren't you going to tell him now?” Reggie asked. She shook her head.

    “No, we got into and argument and I left. I just needed some space from him for a little while. Besides, I'm hanging out with you right now. Thanks for making me feel a little better.” Betty said.

    “Well, they don't call me Mantle the Magnificent for nothing.” he said.

    “Nobody calls you that, Reg.”

    “I think you have once or twice, Betty Cooper.” he replied.

    “You don't know me, Mantle.” she said, laughing.

    “I'd like to.” Reggie exclaimed, looking up at her. She laughed again and I started to get angry.

    “Looks like someone had too much to drink.” Betty said. Reggie smiled at her, almost in adoration, and looked at the hot tub. Nobody said anything else after that for awhile. I was glad Betty was kind of distancing herself from him. Veronica and I were about to sneak back out until Betty said something to him. We got back down to listen to the conversation. I felt bad for spying on Betty, but I had to know.

    “What happened with V?” Betty asked. “Arch and I heard you guys fighting.” I smiled at the use of my nickname. I then realized there was nothing to worry about. They were just friends, nothing more. Veronica obviously still thought they were together though, because she kept listening.

    “She… Broke up with me.” he said. I looked at Ronnie and she kept staring at the pair.

    “What? Why!?” Betty asked, even though she probably already knew.

    “She's fully convinced that…” He paused. “That I’m in love with you, and you’re in love with me.” he said. He looked up and stared into her green eyes. Okay, maybe there was something to worry about. Well, that was what I thought until Betty’s face turned red. Not from blushing, from being angry. She stood up and looked back down at him. She was wearing her bikini still, and Reggie just stared at her.

    “That’s completely and utterly ridiculous!” Betty screamed in anger. It was the loudest I had ever heard her yell, and Reggie looked a little scared. “How many times do I have to tell her there is nothing to worry about! I am positively, absolutely in love with Archie, and nobody else! She needs to get it through her thick skull that I don’t want anyone else but him,” Betty screamed again. That was when I saw her ball up her fists. Reggie stood up to try and calm her down but she pushed him away. “I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!” she yelled, hysterical. “Why do you guys love her so much! What does she have that I don't!” _Nothing_ , I thought.

“Betty-” Reggie started, but she cut him off.

“No, I don't want you to stand there and tell me that everything's going to be alright, because it's not!” she yelled.

“Stop being jealous of her.” Reggie said. Betty's eyes narrowed and that was when Reggie knew he had said the wrong thing.

“I can't help it. She's smarter, funnier, PRETTIER. And she's not fucked up like I am!” Betty yelled. She was starting to scare me. Everything she said wasn't true. She was way better than Veronica in so many ways. She had to stop degrading herself.

“You're not fucked up, Betty. I'm sorry.” Reggie said, reaching over to her. She stared at the ground and pulled away.

“I'm your second choice too.” she said. Reggie looked down at his feet and that was when realization hit. _He liked Veronica more than her._

“I thought you were my friend. How can you love her after everything she has done to me. She stole away three people in my life, Reggie. First Archie, then Jughead, and now you? I'm so done with this shit.” Betty said, walking away from him.

“Betty, we are friends. Wait a minute-” he said, grabbing her arm gently and turning her around.

“Not anymore. I hate you.” she said coldly. She pushed his arm off of her and turned around, walking back to our room. Reggie was left looking baffled. He turned around and sat down, a few tears falling down his cheeks. _Why was he crying?_

Veronica and I snuck back out of the room and I finally got a good look at her face. She wasn't crying, but something was wrong.

“Why would she talk about herself like that? Talk about _me_ like that? That little wh-” she started saying, but she remembered that I was there and looked up at me.

“Go talk to her. Tell her I said I was sorry for… Whatever I did. Please.” she said to me. I nodded and she went into Cheryl's room. I went back to my room. I opened the door and saw Betty, fully clothed, crying on the floor in the corner of the room. She was hysterical. There was blood on her white jeans from her hands and she was still digging her nails into them. I let a small tear escape my eye but I wiped it away.

“Arch,” she said. She unballed her fists and looked up at me with sad green eyes. I walked over to her and sat down beside her. I snaked my arm around her and she cuddled up against me.

“Arch, Reggie and I-” she started, but I cut her off.

“Got in a fight. Yeah, I know. I was kinda there with Veronica.” I said. She sighed.

“I love you.” she said. I was about to say it back but she opened her mouth to say something else. “But do you really love me? I'm not just some rebound?” I frowned.

“Of course not, Betts. I love you so much, more than you could ever imagine. I'm sorry you feel like everyone loves Veronica more than you. I don't. You're so much better than her in every way. I want you, Betty. No one else.” I said. She smiled and intertwined our fingers.

“And I want you. There is nobody else I'd rather be with.” she said.

“I should've believed you about the whole Reggie thing. It's just, with the whole Veronica and Jughead thing, I had to be sure.” I said. She nodded.

“I know.” she said. She gave me a weak smile and I couldn't help but kiss her. She had to know.

“You're my number one, Betty. You always have been, and you always will be.” I said. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me close. She had a smile on her face, and I felt relieved that we made up.

“I'm sorry about earlier.” I said.

“You don't have to be.” she said. She leaned her head on my shoulder and we sat there in silence, staring at the wall in front of us. We fell asleep in each others arms, hoping that the morning would never come.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, I did not proofread this so sorry if there are like, tons of mistakes.

Betty POV

    I woke up with a small headache, my eyes feeling heavy. I felt something laying on me and I looked over to see Archie cuddled up against me, his head laying on my side. I nudged him and he woke up.

    “Betty? What time is it?” he asked me. I looked at the alarm clock beside the bed that we abandoned last night.

    “Almost eight. I think I can smell breakfast. Wanna go down?” I said. He nodded slowly.

    “In a minute.” he said. He leaned up and kissed my neck, humming softly. I smiled and ran my hands through his bright red hair.

    “Do you think Veronica and Reggie worked it out last night?” I asked.

    “I don't know. Veronica stayed in Cheryl's room last night.” Archie said.

    “Oh…” I said. My stomach growled and I laughed, looking down at Archie. “Can we go now?” I asked him. He laughed.

    “Yeah, yeah. Let me just change into different clothes.” he said. He got up and grabbed my hand to help me up.

    “Yeah, me too.” I said. I opened my suitcase and looked through all of the outfits I brought with me. I found a pale pink cropped sweater and pulled it on over my head. I paired it with black jeans and my converses. I left my hair down, having it fall in loose curls just past my shoulder blades. I put on some mascara and heard Archie come out of the bathroom. He came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I applied the rest of my makeup.

    “You shouldn't wear that,” he said. “You're prettier without it.” He leaned over and kissed my forehead softly. He leaned his head on my shoulder as I looked in the mirror.

    “Thanks, Arch. Let's hurry now, breakfast might be done soon.” I said, hiding the blush on my face. He smiled and we went down to the kitchen. Sweet Pea and Josie were making breakfast, which was a big surprise to most of us, and they handed us both a plate. I thanked them and sat down beside Archie. When everybody else's breakfast was ready they came over and sat at the table. Veronica was there, but Reggie wasn't. I decided not to say anything about Reggie to Veronica, so I kept quiet. Archie grabbed my hand from under the table and squeezed it. I looked up and he smiled at me. I smiled back. Everybody noticed this exchange, but they didn't say anything about it.

    After a few minutes Reggie finally came down, but not for breakfast.

    “Betty… Can I talk to you?” he asked. I looked at Archie and he nodded. I walked over to him and he put his hand on the small of my back, leading me out of the dining room. He brought me back to the room the hot tub was in and we sat down. I put my head down, refusing to look at him when he touched my shoulder, looking up at me.

    “I’m sorry.” he said. I scoffed.

    “You really think that apologizing is going to make me forgive you.” I asked.

    “You forgave Archie that easily.” he said, looking down at his lap. I rolled my eyes.

    “Well, Arch is my best friend, my boyfriend, unlike you.” I said coldly.

    “Betty, c’mon. I just don’t want our friendship to be over.” he said. I didn’t say anything.

    “You are my first choice, Betty.” Reggie said. I sighed and looked at him in confusion.

    “What do you mean?” I asked him. He looked like he didn't want to tell me, but I asked him anyways.

    “I may have dated Veronica, but I really like you. You're one of my best friends, and I would always choose my friends over her because friends are more important.” Reggie said. I blushed.

    “I know you like her more than me. We just started being friends, Reg. Besides, I’m basically the reason you guys are broken up.” I said. He laughed softly and I looked at him.

    “We broke up because Veronica couldn’t handle the fact that I hung out with people other than her. She gets jealous too easily, it wouldn’t have worked out.” Reggie said. I nodded.

    “So, can we be friends again?” Reggie asked. I thought for a minute. I didn’t really have many friends, so maybe I should’ve been friends with him.

    “Okay. I forgive you.” I said quickly. I hugged him and he hugged me back tightly. After a few seconds we broke apart.

    “Lets go to breakfast.” I said. He nodded and we walked back into the dining room together. When I sat down beside Arche he gave me a look.

    “I'll tell you later,” I whispered, quiet enough for nobody but Archie to hear me.

    As we sat there eating breakfast, Jughead, Reggie, and Veronica kept staring at me as I ate, and it started to freak me out. Before I was even finished with my food I left the room. I knew Archie was going to follow me right after I left.

    “What?” I asked him when I finally got outside.

    “Why are you coming out here?” he asked me. I shrugged.

    “I just felt like it. Everyone was staring at us. At me. It really makes me feel uncomfortable.” I said. He sighed and grabbed my hands.

    “Lets just go back to our room. We can watch a movie or something.” he said to me. I smiled.

    “Okay.” I said. He brought me back to our room and he turned on the television. I laid down on the bed and he followed. He scooted closer to me and put his arms around me. I put my head on his chest and we laid there for a little while.

    “Do you think Veronica hates me?” I asked suddenly. He looked down at me and rubbed my shoulder.

    “I don't know…” he said. “She's probably just mad.”

    “I feel so bad-” I started, but he cut me off.

    “Betty, stop. You have no reason to feel bad. She's been so mean to you lately.” he said to me. I sighed.

    “But I've been mean to her too.” I said. I was ashamed. Ashamed that I let a guy come between me and my best friend.

    “You had a reason to though, Betty. She wasn’t being a good friend. It’s alright. She’ll forgive you.” he said.

    “I don’t know if I want her to.” I said. He looked confused.

    “What do you mean?” he asked me. I sighed and put my face in my hands.

    “I don’t think I want to be friends with her.” I finally admitted.

    “Well, that’s okay. It’s not the end of the world. You still have me.” Archie said. He kissed my head and I blushed a little bit.

    “Thank god I have you, Arch.” I said. I cuddled against him and he wrapped his arms around me even tighter. Archie got a message and he looked at it. Veronica wanted us all to go down to the living room. I sighed.

     "What does she want now?" I asked, sighing. He shrugged and kissed my cheek.

     "I don't know. We should go down though. Maybe she wants to apologize to you." Archie said. I sighed and sat up.

     "I doubt it..." I said quietly. He got up beside me and leaned his head on my shoulder again.

     "Let's just go down, Betts. See what she wants us for." Archie said. I nodded. We walked downstairs together. Everyone was gathered in the living area.  
_

Archie POV

     "We are playing truth or dare, guys." Veronica said. Betty and I would've refused, but we both knew that Veronica never took no as an answer. Betty and I sat down together. Considering the look on everybody's faces, they obviously didn't want to be there either. "Oh come on, guys. Why the grim faces? This will be fun."

     Betty gave me a weird look. She really didn't want to play. We both knew that Veronica was only doing it to cause more trouble.

     "Okay. I'll go first. Betty, truth or dare?" Veronica asked. She looked at Betty and smiled innocently. Betty glanced at me before answering.

     "Uh... Truth I guess." Betty replied. Veronica smiled.

     "Do you have a crush on my boyfriend?" Veronica asked her. Betty just stared at her and Reggie was looking at Betty.

     "Betty? Why aren't you answering? Is it because you're afraid to admit that you do?" Veronica asked. Before Betty could even say anything I decided to speak up.

     "That's enough, Veronica." I said. Betty looked at me.

     "Archie stop it. It's okay." she said. She smiled at me and turned back to Veronica.

     "No, V. I don't have a crush on Reggie," Betty said, standing up. "But even if I did, that wouldn't be your problem now would it? Because you broke up with him." She crossed her arms and Veronica got up to stand in front of her.

     "There's no way we're over... Right, Reg?" Veronica asked, looking over at Reggie. He looked away from Betty. He stayed silent. Veronica groaned and look at Betty. "Okay fine, we're over. But that doesn't mean he'll come running to you because nobody would ever want you. At least I'm not an ugly, nerdy, depressed little _whore_ like you."

     "And why would anybody want you? All you are is a bully, Veronica! You manipulate people and scare them into doing things that they don't want to do just so you can look like a good person when really you're not! You may be prettier than me Veronica, but at least I'm not a bad person." Betty said. She looked at Reggie and then at me before running out of the cabin. I went to get up but Veronica pushed me back down.

     "You aren't going anywhere. She'll be back. Just give her time to cool off." Veronica said. She sat down beside me and I stayed still. In a way, Veronica was right. When Betty was mad, it was always best to stay out of her way for a little while.

     But Reggie obviously didn't know that, because the minute Veronica sat down he ran outside to search for my girlfriend.  
_____

Betty POV

     I ran.

     I ran as fast I could. I had to get away from that awful cabin and everybody that was in it. Veronica was starting to be too much for me. I was really hoping that Archie would come looking for me, but when I sat down at the base of a tree to wait for him, he never came. Somebody else did though.

     "Betty!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I looked around and saw Reggie Mantle running towards me. I slightly smiled at him as he sat down beside me. I looked at him and felt tears pricking my eyes. He sighed.

     "Betty..." he said sympathetically. That was when I started to cry. He sighed again and wrapped his arms around me tightly, leaning his head on mine.

     "I'm so sorry..." he said. It started to rain, and Reggie pulled away from me. "We should get back. We're going to be soaking wet if we don't."

     "I don't wanna go back. Not yet." I said. He smiled kindly and I felt my heart squeeze a little.

     "Okay..." he said. I smiled and hugged him again.

     "Betty..." he said. I looked up at him. And suddenly, I felt his lips on mine.  
________

Archie POV

     I watched as Reggie ran out of the door and I felt a pang of jealousy. I knew that I shouldn't have, but it was obvious that Reggie had a crush on Betty, and I trusted her I swear, just not him.

     "I'm going to look for them." I said, standing up. Everybody else stood up with me. "I'm sorry, Veronica. But she's my girlfriend and I love her and the fact that she's out there with that pig just makes me wanna hurl..." I ran out of the door with everybody else following me. I had to find Betty.  
_____

Reggie POV

     I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was because of the stress we were under at that moment. Maybe it was because she needed somebody to be there for her and the only way I could think of to make her feel better was to kiss her. Or maybe it was the way the raindrops in her hair and on her face made her look. Or maybe it was the way her beautiful green eyes glistened in the moonlight.

     And it felt like she was kissing me back at first, until she pushed me away a few seconds later. She looked at me, but she didn't look angry. Just shocked.

     "Reggie..." she said. I stared at her, wondering what she was going to say.

     "I... W-Why did you do that?" she asked. I sighed and scratched the back of my neck.

     "I don't know..." I said, looking down.

     "Reggie. I need to know because-" she started to say. But before she could finish, we heard someone yell her name. She looked up and stared at something that was behind me. I followed her gaze and saw everybody running over to us. She stood up.

     "Betty..." Archie said. He ran over and hugged her tightly before letting go and looking at her.

     "W-What are you guys doing here?" she asked him.

     "I was so worried about you. I had to make sure you were okay." he said, smiling. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss. She kissed him back and smiled at him, avoiding my gaze.

     "I'm so sorry. About everything that she said. None of it was true." he said. She glanced at me and then back at him.

     "I know." she said with a smile. He put his arm around her shoulder and everybody started walking back to the cabin. I stayed there, looking up at the sky, wondering what she was going to say before Archie Andrews decided to show up and ruin everything.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread thissss I'm sorry

Betty POV

     Archie put his arm around me and the large group started walking back to the cabin. Archie and I followed after them. I really didn't want to go back to the cabin, but I couldn't stay there with Reggie after... What happened. I had to know why he did and if it even meant anything.

     When we arrived back at the cabin Veronica was standing outside, arms crossed. When she saw me she walked up and slapped me across the face. It stung, but I tried to keep a straight face and suck it up.

     Archie stepped in front of me before I could do anything.

     "What the hell, Veronica!?" Archie yelled. "What'd you do that for?" He looked at me and cupped my face in his hands.

     "Baby?" he asked me, concerned. "Are you okay?" He put his other hand on my shoulder and bent down a little bit to match my height. Before I could say anything Veronica grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off. She got right in my face.

     "Who the hell do you think you are!?" Veronica yelled. "Macking on _my_ boyfriend?" I looked up. _How did she know?_

     "W-What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

     "Don't act like you haven't been shagging him this whole time!" Veronica yelled. I sighed in relief.

     "I haven't! You know that! You're just trying to get back at me!" I yelled back.

     "Get back at you for what? Stealing my boyfriends? Treating me like shit? Yeah, maybe!" Veronica yelled.

     " _I'm_ treating _you_ like shit? Are you even hearing yourself right now? Do you not know how much of a bitch you are? You call me ugly, depressed, and dense, and you accuse me of CHEATING on the best thing that has ever happened to me with your EX boyfriend. And you have no room to talk about stealing boyfriends. You have stolen two people away from me before!" I yelled.

     "Who have I stolen from you?!" Veronica yelled.

     "Jughead was my boyfriend first, ya know!" I said.

     "And who's the other?" she asked.

     "ARCHIE! He was the only good thing I had in my life until you came along and took him from me even though you knew I was basically IN LOVE with him! And ya wanna know why? It was because you're a BITCH! And you always will be one. I haven't done one thing to you so why don't you just back off?" I yelled. Everybody was silent, looking down at the grass. Even Veronica.

     "Betty..." she started to say, but I cut her off.

     " _No!_ Don't even try to apologize right now!" I yelled. There were footsteps coming up from behind us and I looked to see Reggie approaching us, but I didn't care.

     "Come on... I'm sorry." she said.

     "What did I just tell you?" I yelled. "I'm not going to forgive you. You steal my boyfriend and my best friend, you say bad stuff about me behind my back and to my face, you accuse me of cheating on my boyfriend when I _didn't!_ I mean, when is it gonna stop, Veronica!?" She looked down.

     "Well when you say it like that it makes me look like the bad one..." she mumbled.

     "BECAUSE YOU ARE!" I yelled, running into the house. I heard someone come in behind me. Archie. I ran into my room, panicking and crying.

     "Archie..." I said, sobbing. He pulled me in for a hug and I gladly returned it, crying into his shoulder.

     "It's okay, Betty." he said. I sighed.

     "No it's not." I said. I pulled away from him and sat down on the bed. "I have to tell you something." I said. He looked confused. He sat down beside me and put his hand on mine and squeezed it comfortingly.

     "What's wrong?" he asked.

     "If I tell you this, you need to promise me you won't be mad." I said. He smiled.

     "I'd never be mad at you." he said. I smiled slightly.

     "I'm probably not gonna be the one that you're mad at..." I admitted. He tensed up.

     "What do you mean?" he asked. I sighed.

     "Reggie... He kinda..." I started to say. He listened closely.

     "What, Betty?" he asked.

     "Reggie kissed me..." I said. He looked shocked, staring blankly and me. I sighed. "I-I didn't kiss him back I swear. I didn't want to he just did it. I-I'm sorry." I tried to explain.

     "Did you like it? Him kissing you?" Archie asked me.

     "Not at all. I love you." I said. He sighed with relief.

     "Good." He stood up. "I have to go talk to that prick!" Archie yelled. He went outside before I could stop him. I followed him out the the group of people.

     He went right up to Reggie and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, getting in his face. I stood there watching, wondering what I could do.

     "Who do you think you are? Kissing _my girlfriend!_ " Archie yelled. Reggie glanced at me before looking back at Archie, terrified.

     "Bro... I-It didn't mean anything!" Reggie said. I looked down for a few seconds and then turned back to the two boys.

     "Yeah I'm sure it didn't mean anything." Archie said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He pushed Reggie up against the side of the cabin.

     "If you go near her _again_ you will be sorry!" Archie yelled. I ran over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

     "Archie..." I said. He ignored me and pressed Reggie again the wall even harder.

     "Archie!" I said again. He ignored me and punched him. I had finally had enough. I grabbed Archie's shoulder as tight as I could and pulled with all of my might.

     "Stop!" I yelled, and he finally let go of Reggie and turned to me, pushing me awaya little harder than he meant to. I fell from the push and it scraped up my hands. I had tears in my eyes when I looked up at him.

     "Archie..." I said. He looked broken. He went over to me and kneeled down in front of me, trying to help me up. I shrugged him off snd stood up on my own.

     "Don't touch me!" I yelled. He looked startled and he backed up. Everybody was staring at us now.

     "Betty... Come on! I didn't mean to hurt you..." he said. I sighed and let a fall. He tried to move a little bit closer but I backed up. "Betty..." I wiped my hands on my pants, blood staining them. He looked down for a minute before looking back up at me.

     "I'm gonna go pack my things..." I said. He nodded softly and I went inside. I saw Reggie give Archie a look of hatred before following me inside. I sighed.

     "Why are you following me?" I asked, trying to ignore the stinging pain in my palms.

     "Let me see..." he said. I sighed and held out my hands to him, blood covering the crescent-moon scars that I have on palms. He looked up at me and held them.in his hands. He led me to the bathroom and pulled out a first-aid kit. He picked me up and set me down on the counter, standing in front of me. I held my hands out and he disinfected the wounds as careful as he could, my scars becoming more visible.

     "Wait... What are those?" Reggie asked, wiping the rest of the blood off.

     "What do you mean?" I asked worriedly. He traced my scars with his index finger.

     "Betty..." he said. I sighed and looked down, tears pricking my eyes. He put his thumb under my chin and lifted my face to meet his. He smiled softly and I felt my heart squeeze.

     "I..." he started to say. He started to lean in a little bit and I did the same. We were so close I could feel his hot breath on my face. Before our lips could meet however, someone knocked on the door, making me push Reggie away and jump off of the counter. I looked at him on more time before opening the door.

     "Archie..." I said. My ginger-haired boyfriend was standing in front of me, scratching the back of his neck.

     "Betty... Can we talk?" he asked. I saw him eyeing the dark-haired boy behind me and I sighed.

     "I-I guess." I said. I followed Archie into our room, throwing a fleeting glance at Reggie before I closed the door.

     I sat down on the bed and Archie kneeled down in front of me, cupping my face in his hands.

     "Betts... I am so sorry." Archie said. I sighed.

     "I know, I know..." I said. "I just need some time."

     "W-What do you mean?" he asked. He sat down beside me and put his hand on my thigh, rubbing it gently. I looked down. "Betty?"

     "I'm gonna go home. Reggie's gonna drive me and I'll see you back there tomorrow night." I said. Archie looked confused and pulled his hand away from me.

     "Y-You don't want to spend the rest of the time here with me?" he asked.

     "I don't want to spend it with everybody else. And I don't know if I even want to forgive you, Archie. I just need time to think. I'll tell you my decision when you come home." I said. I stood up and grabbed my suitcase by Archie turned me around and cupped my face again.  
       
     "Just know that I love you so much, Betty." he said, leaning his head against mine.

     "I-I love you too." I said, my voice breaking. He kissed me and hugged me tightly.

     "I'm sorry." he said. He walked out of the room and a few seconds later Reggie came walking in.

     "D-Do you think you can drive me home, Reg?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. He waited for me while I packed up all of my stuff and we got in his car.

     As we were driving out of the driveway, everybody watched as we left.

     "Do you think he meant to hurt me, Reggie?" I asked. He sighed.

     "He would never do it on purpose, Betty. He meant to hurt _me_ though." he joked. We both laughed. "How did he even know about that anyways?"

     "I kinda told him about it..." I said. He looked at me with a smile on his face.

     "You did?" he asked, laughing.

     "Yeah! I just couldn't lie to him." I said.

     "We are you guys broken up?" Reggie asked. I sighed.

     "I honestly don't know, Reggie. Something's different between us and I don't like it. I'm gonna tell him my decision tomorrow night, and right now we're on a break so I can think things through." I said. Reggie smiled at me and we were silent the rest of the way home. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter for you guys to read while I write the new one. There are definitely mistakes so I'm sorry!

Betty POV

    When we finally made it back to my house I looked over and saw that my parents weren’t home. I looked over at Reggie and he was already turned my way. 

    “Wanna come in?” I asked him. He smiled a little bit and leaned over so he was a little bit closer to me.

    “Sure.” he said simply. I smiled politely and got out of the car. He got out too and I led him into my house. I looked around one more time to see if my parents were home and they weren’t. Since they thought I was going to be gone for a little while longer, I thought that maybe they went on a trip to get out of the house. Reggie and I went up to my room. I sat down on my bed, my back up against the headboard. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling as the tears started to pour out of my eyes.

    “Betty?” Reggie asked, sitting beside me. I sighed and looked at him. “What’s wrong?” I sighed. 

    “I don’t know, Reg. Everything.” I said. He wiped my tears and looked at me.

    “Hey…” he said. “Tell me.” 

    “I miss him.” I said. He looked confused.

    “Who?” he asked. I looked down and curled up into a ball. 

    “Archie.” I said. He looked down.

    “You just saw him though. He’ll be back tomorrow night.” Reggie said.

    “Yeah…” I said, still looking down. I miss the old Archie, I thought. Just as I was thinking that, I looked up to see Reggie looking back at me, cupping my face in his hands. 

    “Reg…”

_____

Archie POV

     After Betty and Reggie left together, I couldn't help but feel jealous. He was trying to steal my girlfriend. Even though she wasn't even really my girlfriend anymore...

     "Archie?" Veronica asked me. She took me into a room inside. "What's up?" 

     "She loves him..." I said. I stared straight ahead at the wall in front of me in disbelief. "She..." 

     "Archie, maybe she does love him. But she loves you too." Veronica said. "She needs to decide what she wants." 

     "She will decide. And it will be him. It'll always be him." I said. I couldn't control the things that were coming out of my mouth. I was suddenly angry. "Why didn't she just tell me!? Tell me that she loved him!? That I wasn't good enough!? God... I'm such a-" I was cut off by Veronica suddenly placing her lips on mine. I didn't kiss back at first, but as I kept thinking about what Betty and Reggie were probably doing, I began to. One thing led to another and... (I hope y'all know what that shit meansss haha)

_______

Betty POV

     I stayed still. I couldn't move. Reggie's touch made my body go stiff. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and felt... Comfort. Peace. I felt safe. All the feelings that I felt with Archie whenever he was around. He looked back at me intensely.

     "Betty... Can I ask you something?" he said. I took a shaky breath. 

     "Anything." I replied. 

     "Can I kiss you?" he asked me. I smiled slightly and took another shaky breath. I wrapped my arms around his neck, nodding my head slowly. He leaned his head down closer to mine, our lips almost touching. He paused. 

     "Betty?.." he asked me. I sighed softly and opened my eyes. 

     "Hmm?" I asked. 

     "You're not just doing this to get back at Andrews are you?" he asked. I shook my head. 

     "No... I like you, Reggie. A lot. I-I don't know if this will really go anywhere but if there's even the slightest possibility I'm willing to take the risk." I said. He smiled softly and exhaled. The feeling of his breath on my skin made me tingle. 

     "That's good." he said. Before I could say anything else he leaned down even more and our lips connected, the fluttering in my stomach appeared again along with a flush of crimson on my face.

     The kiss was slow, but way better than I imagined it would be. It felt like how it did when Archie kissed me almost. I thought that maybe Reggie would be able to help me get over Archie. He was certainly doing a really good job so far.

    


End file.
